


Lost on the Road of Life

by Franavu



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Great Crusade Era, Lost Primarchs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franavu/pseuds/Franavu
Summary: Two missing Primarchs, all information on them expunged. What happened to them and where did they go?
Kudos: 8





	Lost on the Road of Life

The thing came down with a loud clang, followed by an explosion. Shiv, the nob who ran this part of the planet with his boyz, decided to go see what it was. Perhaps they could get a fight out of it. By the time they reached the crater the fire had gone out and Shiv could see the metallic thing that had fallen from the sky. When he came closer to it he saw that a humie young was sleeping inside. Shiv didn’t have much experience with them, but he had heard they were good eatin’. Shoving a few gretchin at it and shouting at them to open it, he noticed that the mark II was carved in the see-through front.

The grots managed to get the thing open, but the humie was awake and burst out of it, rapidly killing the gretchin. Shiv motioned at one of his boyz to subdue the humie, chuckling at the fate of the gretchin. That didn’t go as expected either, the humie swiftly clambered up the front of the surprised ork and bit his throat out. Shiv was impressed with the fightiness in this little pink humie. It was almost proper orky. Shiv decided that it might be worth it to keep it alive, see if he could get it to grow up orky. He chuckled, “we’z keepin’ it boyz, itz name iz Biter.”

Biter grew rapidly and soon was as tall as Shiv himself. Shiv wasn’t sure if he was proud or upset when Biter handily beat him to a pulp and took over his boyz. Biter had ambition though, and cunning, and proper orky strength and it wasn’t long before he united the Orks across the planet into a proper Waaagh. Warboss Biter then set his sight on other planets in the sector and his Waaagh rolled over them relentlessly. By the time the Emperor arrived, drawn to his son some fifty years after Biter’s crash, he controlled eighteen planets and an immeasurable number of Orks.

The Second Legion, shocked by what their Primarch had become, fought itself almost to extinction against the Orks, trying to excoriate the shame. The Emperor himself slew his son, and decreed no one was ever to speak of what happened. All records were expunged and what was left of the Second Legion was quietly integrated with other legions with enough genetic diversity, so they wouldn’t stand out. 

How many of them served until the heresy isn’t known, nor where they stood during it. But it is said that the Emperor hesitated to slay Horus, because he did not wish to be the bringer of death for another son.

The Farseer and her escort waited patiently on the Maiden World. Soon it would land, and she had seen that what was inside could be salvation for her craftworld. It had taken a conclave of Farseers many months to come to a decision after the first of her visions. It would involve a mostly mon-keigh child after all. But finally they had decided to let her follow this path, and so she was here, waiting. Eventually a streak of red fire filled the sky; it was time. They had not waited far from the impact crater where it would come down. The capsule was still intact, and the infant inside continued to sleep. The Farseer pressed the opening mechanism, and took the sleeping child out. This unassuming mon-keigh would be essential to the future of her craftworld, so she’d best raise him as well as she could.

The child took well to the ways of the Eldar, and grew to be a strong lad who chose to follow the Path of the Warrior. He was well suited to that path, first training as a Dire Avenger, then as a Striking Scorpion, fighting in many skirmishes and even a few larger battles. But eventually the furthest reaches of space beckoned him and he set his feet on the Path of the Outcast, yearning to explore the furthest reaches of the webway and to learn what secrets they held.

And so he did and so he went, and what horrors and wonders he saw is hardly known. But what is known is that some decades thereafter his craftworld vanished, and over the centuries and millennia to follow so did others. Whether they fell to the dangers of the galaxy or simply left for somewhere else Mankind doesn’t know. And if the other Eldar do, they are certainly not telling. What the Emperor knows of the fate of his last lost son is equally unknown, for neither does he.


End file.
